


Stolen Kisses

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Series: The Butterfly Effect [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kujou Ten Joins IDOLiSH7, Alternate Universe - Nanase Riku Joins TRIGGER, Fluff, Gen, Iori blushes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Riku, Riku had enough, Riku is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: In which Nanase Riku have no idea of boundaries and Iori suffers the consequences of it. IoRiku.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: The Butterfly Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514342
Kudos: 45





	Stolen Kisses

****FANDOM:**** IDOLiSH7

 ** **TITLE:**** Stolen Kisses

 ** **AUTHOR:**** RazenshiaSapphire08

 ** **PAIRING(S):**** Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku

 ** **GENRE(S):**** Friendship, Humor, Family, Fluff and Semi-Romance

 ** **RATING:**** T

 ** **SUMMARY:**** In which Nanase Riku have no idea of boundaries and Iori suffers the consequences of it. IoRiku.

 ** **SETTING:**** Part of The Future Star Dreamer, The Butterfly Series -Future Arc-

 ** **WARNING(S):**** Language, OOC-ness, Slight Angst, Plot Holes, Lots of Implied Kissing, Hugs, Misunderstanding, and Blushing.

Lastly, possible SPOILERS ahead for the future events. Read at your own risk! But can read a standalone, a companion fic for the Future Star Dreamer or a special part.

 ** **DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing with the exception of the OCs.

 ** **BETA READ BY:**** Kuroechan

****

****…** **

****

It all began when Iori refuses to speak with him all of the sudden. Riku has no idea what the caused of the silent treatment and cold shoulder.

Riku will prefers to be receiving Iori’s brutal words than being ignored. It reminds him of the times when he dreams of the future Tenn leaving him and being cold to him - Despite - his seemingly ‘future self’ enthusiasm and naivety, the way Tenn acts hurts him more than he shows.

And now, Iori is acting like his brother and it hurts.

****…** **

Riku stares at how Iori interacts with the others just fine. And yet, when, it’s him - the younger teen mannerism changes.

What did he do wrong?

“Riku...” A seemingly far away voice calls out to him, snapping out of his reverie.

Riku turns at where the voice comes from, he came face to face with Ryuu, peering at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?” Ryuu asks softly, knowing Riku doesn’t want others attention despite what the common belief of the world. “You’ve been staring to space for a quite time now. Are you feeling sick, Riku?”

Momentarily, Riku merely blinks at him then silently shakes his head.

“Are you sure?”

This time Riku nods sharply, eyes sharpening with clarity more than his previous ones, which is a plain unfocused gaze.

Still Ryuu remains at Riku’s side despite the boy reassurances of being fine.

Something is off the way the red haired teen acting.

Ryuu follows where Riku’s looking intently and his gaze zeroing in Izumi Mitsuki’s younger brother, Iori.

Ryuu pursues his lip as he peers over at Riku’s who stays quiet in the entire time yet his gaze not leaving Iori.

What happen? The two have been close before but then things become intense and awkward between them. Did they have a fight? Everyone notice immediately the tension rising each passing day with Riku and Iori but no one says a word because it seems personal. And yet they can see at how much it is affecting the two idols … The rift is hurting them especially Riku. Riku is good at masking his emotions but there are two people who can shatter that facade, his older twin brother Tenn and … the other is no other than Izumi Iori.

He is about to call red haired idol again when Riku suddenly stands up. The others is busy with their own conversations so they doesn’t notice his peculiar action.

Alarmed, Ryuu almost raises up with his seat but Riku’s sharp gaze leaves him breathless, stopping him completely.

Wordlessly, Riku strides where Iori is.

And Ryuu stares agape at the following events.

****…** **

The entire chattering pauses as soon Riku stops in front of them, especially Iori’s.

“Riku-kun?”

Riku’s face remains perfectly neutral as he ignores everyone and just focuses on Iori.

Iori looks at him a bit warily.

Riku doesn’t answer as his gaze still lock on Iori.

The others began to squirmed uncomfortably at the tense atmosphere at the two friends.

Despite Iori’s own discomfort, his gaze still remains firm, locked on with Riku’s.

Maintaining an eye contact with Iori, Riku steps forward.

Iori steps back.

Riku moves forward again and Iori once again moves away.

The others remain silent, watching back and forth, between Iori and Riku’s movements.

Riku steps forward and Iori steps back. Rinse and repeat.

Riku pauses, tilting his head when Iori’s back reaches the wall. No more moving.

Iori looks startled when he feels he can’t further move away.

At the exact time, Tenn, Gaku and Mitsuki returns back with foods and drinks, witnessing the grand spectacle.

“What’s going on here?” Mitsuki inquires in bafflement.

The others really had no idea what’s going on - except Riku and Iori seems starts having a cat and mouse chase.

“Why is it Riku looks like about to fight off Izumi-ototo?” Gaku follows up Mitsuki question when no one answers, glancing to Ryuu’s frozen figure. “Ryuu?”

“...Uh…” Ryuu looks awkward and agitated the same time.

Tenn frowns at the scene before him, displeased and his gaze silently begrudging Iori. “Riku? Did Izumi Iori do something to you?”

Mitsuki swirls back his attention to Tenn. “Now, wait a minute -!”

He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence because his voice fails him at the next things occurs at the corner of his sight.

Riku barely gives a glance at them. Moving on, closing the distance between him and Iori. Slamming both of his hands at each side of Iori’s, cutting his escape route, eyes narrowing.

“Now, don’t you dare run away,” Riku drawls lightly. “Since you don’t like speaking to me, I will make you, Iori.”

After saying that Riku does something unexpected, leaving the others flabbergasted and it’s reasonable because it is a sight to be hold.

As soon as those words, Riku’s mouth, he slams his lips against Iori and proceeds kissing him.

Understandably, Iori turns bright red and went rigid in shock as the red-hair kisses him.

After seemingly a decade or so, Riku finally releases the boy, who become a mess, eyes wide in shock, heavy panting and flushed red.

Then whispers at him softly so it’s only Iori can hear him. “I’ve heard kisses will make someone talk and I will keep doing that so Iori will speak to me again.” Gently caressing his face, Riku gives Iori another peck in the lips and smiles at him before leaving Iori and the others before they can react.

Iori covers his mouth still blushing as his legs give out.

The door closes, snapping the others with their stupor and chaos ensues.

“Izumi Iori, how dare you defile my brother -”

“ -Oi Izumi-ototo since when are you mushy with our center?!!!”

“...Gaku! No!”

“Wow, Iori. I didn’t expect you guys reach in that stage!”

“Iori! Congrats to you and Kujou-shi! I’m happy my manga helps you between your crush!”

“Ichi, use some protection!”

“Protection? What for? Yama-san?”

“Tamaki-kun, let’s forget that and congratulate Iori-kun, okay?”

And the other ruckus seems to snap Iori from his shock. “Riku-san and I aren’t dating!”

It’s no surprise there’s no one believe in him.

****…** **

****Extra:** **

Riku spits his drink at someone. His mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Mitsuki stares at him in a mix of amusement and fond exasperation as the juice taints his clothes.

“W-what did you say?” Riku asks, still in shock.

“We - I said the things … that you and Iori doing are not normal between boys. Even though you’re kids you should know this kind of stuff!”

Riku still stares at them speechlessly.

After the incident with Riku kissing Iori; it become norm and secret routine for them.

Momo tilts his head, eyes dawning some conclusion. “You don’t hold hands with your friend who’s a guy every time you walk home. You don’t sleep hugging each other. And you _especially_ don’t kiss your guy friend on cheeks neither on lips.”

Riku remains on his spot, frozen.

“Though it’s not bad,” Mitsuki appeases him. “Just make sure no one sees you doing those things.”

“Iori and you are cute together.” Momo follows up.

Riku is unresponsive.

“Uh-oh, I think we broke him, Mitsuki.”

Hurriedly, Riku reaches to his phone, dialing the number he had memorized by heart, he skittishly waited for the call to be pick up as his fellow idols-slash-friends stares at him amusingly.

_“Hello?”_

“IORI!”

“ _R-Riku-san? What -”_

 _“_ I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN’T HAVE ANY IDEA!”

_“Huh?”_

“I AM SO SORRY THAT I STOLE YOUR FIRST KISS!”

Silence ensues in the room as Momo, who just receives the news just now stares to him in shock yet his eyes are sparkling in mischief.

“ _Riku-san, it’s okay -”_

“NO IT’S NOT! I’M COMING OVER AFTER YOUR SCHOOL THEN WE’LL TALK! I WILL PICK YOU UP! I AM SORRY! BYE! IORI!”

Not giving Iori a chance to reply, Riku ends the call. A chuckle behind him, reminds he is not alone, slowly he turns around and Momo looks ready to pounce on Riku and tease him endlessly.

“Fufufu… Riku, you went that far? How could you not tell me about it? I am hurt.”

“Shut up. Not a word.”

“I bet Iori is so happy to be kissed by my cute brother!”

“...Ugh… Just shut up…”

Momo merely chuckles more and shrugs before continues in teasing Riku while asking Mitsuki some questions for affirmation.

…

****Stolen Kisses: End** **

****…** **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This fanfic is for Kuroechan, my editor. Who is a dear friend of mine and manages to stop me from doing something reckless and stupid and helping me out from my struggles.
> 
> And my readers, thank you!
> 
> You can message me at my twitter account - Razenshia08
> 
> Happy (Belated) Valentine’s day! And Happy Birthday Yamato!
> 
> Written: 2/15/20, 10:45 PM


End file.
